<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Hell by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150515">What the Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery'>wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Blackmail, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Kylo is a rockstar, Poe is still a pilot, Pregnancy, Rockstars AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, rey is a rockstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey struggled for years before she finally made it and got a record deal. Her first album took the world by storm. She met Kylo, fell in love, won a few awards, and made new friends.  Rey's second album is about to come out tomorrow, but that morning the news breaks that she's a fraud and destroys her career. Snoke holds her music hostage and Kylo betrays her by taking Snoke's side. Unable to deal with the fallout, Rey disappears, taking a secret with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta. A random idea. Songs mentioned will be at the end. there is a slight TW. There is mentioned sexual coercion, but it is not described in detail, only mentioned briefly. None of the main characters do it to any of the other characters. Ben betrays Rey, so get ready to get angry at him.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://ibb.co/T1xMYTs"></a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey woke up to the sun shining, the birds singing and the highest thread count on her bed sheets possible. She stretched her arms and legs as she smiled and thought about last night. Ben had taken her out to dinner, then a walk on the beach and he drove her around the city till the sun was about to come up. He dropped her off at her apartment and told her that he loved her. </p>
<p>Rey’s life had changed drastically over the past 2 years. A virtual nobody, she finally landed a recording contract with First Order Records, released her debut album and took the music world by storm. She won numerous awards, did a few soundtracks, had a world tour and fell in love. After years of struggling, of being abandoned and passed over, she finally made it. Niima had finally made it. She used a stage name instead since they told her Rey sounded too generic and Niima sounded more interesting. Rey didn’t care, she just wanted to sing. </p>
<p>Her fridge was full of food, her apartment paid for, and she even had a car that didn’t break down after 3 miles. Her sophomore album was set to come out tomorrow. She was excited and anxious about it. Her first album did so well, she was scared that the 2nd one might not do as well. </p>
<p>She sat up on the bed. Today was going to be a good day, all her days were going to be good. She didn’t have to struggle anymore, she didn’t have to wonder where her next meal would come from. She looked at her phone and saw that she was getting numerous texts and calls, and emails. She looked at the text from Finn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Answer the phone, where are you? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Peanut, r you ok? I’m coming over </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m really worried </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey got up and walked out of her room and called Finn. </p>
<p>“Peanut! Are you home? I’m coming up the in the elevator” Finn said</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m home, I just woke up”</p>
<p>“You don’t know yet”</p>
<p>“Know what?”</p>
<p>“It’s ok, I’ve called for backup”</p>
<p>“Finn what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Finn turned on the tv.</p>
<p>“Peanut, we’re here for you” Finn said</p>
<p>Rey looked at the tv, her image was splashed all over the screen. She thought it was press for her new album coming out tomorrow. But then she read the by line and all the hashtags.  She collapsed onto the couch in shock. </p>
<p>“Rey! Rey!” Finn yelled</p>
<p>“The news just broke this morning, when Alister Snoke of First Order records issued a statement about Niima, one of the artists on his label. It comes as great shock and disappointment that I have to say this. Niima has not written any of the songs on her debut album, they were written by a team of songwriters. Not only that she did not sing on her album. It was another vocalist brought in to sing on her album. She was lip syncing while on tour and on live performances and award shows. Her Grammy for best new artist and best song is now being questioned by the recording academy. These accusations are also backed up by statements by fellow recording artists that knew about her deceit. Kylo Ren and Bazine. Niima’s sophomore album was set to be released tomorrow. First Order will not be releasing that material and has cut off ties with Niima effective immediately. We’ll update when we have more. This is MTV news” the news reporter said</p>
<p>“Why would he do this?! Why would he do this to me?!” Rey yelled</p>
<p>“Rey! Rey you have to focus” Finn said as he hugged her</p>
<p>“He said he loved me, he acted as if everything was ok last night”</p>
<p>“We’re going to get through this, Phasma is trying to reach you to do damage control”</p>
<p>“I’m ruined. No one’s going to believe me. What am I doing to do?”</p>
<p>“No, Phasma will fix this, it’s what she does, she’ll fix it and then we can kick all their asses”</p>
<p>Rey cried as Finn held her. Everything she worked so hard for, everything she struggled for, was gone in an instant. He had betrayed her, with the worst kind of betrayal. He destroyed her career. </p>
<p>Rose, Poe, and Paige walked into Rey’s apartment. They had to fight through the paparazzi waiting outside her building. </p>
<p>“Hey, how are you doing?” Rose asked</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he did this to me” Rey said</p>
<p>“We’ll hold him down while you kick him” Paige said</p>
<p>“He blocked my number, he won’t talk to me, I can’t believe this is happening” Rey said</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t let him get to you, what he did was shitty, but you’re still Niima, we’ll get through this” Poe said</p>
<p>Niima was trending worldwide. About how she was fake, and had no talent. Rose turned off the tv and all social media. Rey didn’t need to see this. Rose was going through her phone deleting texts and emails. And then she stopped at one.</p>
<p>“Rey, Rey you need to see this” Rose said</p>
<p>Rey looked over and saw the email. </p>
<p>“Fuck, as if the universe couldn’t screw me over anymore” Rey said</p>
<p>Rose placed her arm around Rey. </p>
<p>“We’ll get through this” Rose said</p>
<p>“He betrayed me, and he said he loved me. God if this is how he treats someone he cares about I can’t wait to see what he does to people he doesn’t like. No wonder his family doesn’t talk to him”</p>
<p>Poe turned the tv back on. </p>
<p>“Rey! Rey look!” Poe yelled</p>
<p>Rey turned back and looked at the TV. The reporter was saying something but she didn’t hear what was being said. They were playing an old youtube video from 5 years ago, when she was struggling in Seattle in some crappy club. </p>
<p>“Your fans Rey! They came through” Poe said</p>
<p>“What?” Rey asked</p>
<p>“Niima’s fans came out in full force. Fighting off accusations of her not lip syncing and not writing her songs, they have pulled up the receipts. They’ve pulled up the old videos of her playing in clubs and dive bars from 5 years ago. The songs she’s playing and singing are on her first album. Some didn’t make it to the first album, but her fans have proved that those songs are hers and hers alone” the reporter said</p>
<p>Rey started to cry. People she didn’t know were coming to her defense. Finn held her as she cried. </p>
<p>“People care about you, we care about you. You’re going to get through this” Finn said</p>
<p>“Um guys, Phasma is on the phone and she wants to talk to you Rey” Rose said</p>
<p>“Rose, we’re kinda busy right now” Finn said</p>
<p>“It’s about the release concert we’re supposed to do tomorrow on MTV. She wants to know if we should cancel it” Rose said</p>
<p>“Yes cancel it!” Finn said</p>
<p>“No, no we’re going to play it” Rey said</p>
<p>“What?” Finn said in shock</p>
<p>“We can’t play the songs from your new album. First Order owns it” Rose said</p>
<p>“So we’ll play my songs, songs that everyone knows are mine. And we’re going to prove to the world, that it’s me singing and playing” Rey said</p><hr/>
<p>Phasma was surprised to hear from Rey. Rey wanted the concert tomorrow to go on, but wanted some changes. Since it was for MTV it was a smaller, intimate affair. She changed the layout and the set up. Instead of the loud rock band, she was scaling it down, to an acoustic setting. She didn’t want the bright colors from her album. She wanted several candles, easter lilies, and an organ. She wanted it to look like a funeral inside a church. She wanted stained glass as a backdrop. She wanted a small orchestra, and a harpist. The world was going to remember her performance.</p>
<p>Finn, Rose, Poe and Paige were part of her band. They all dressed in black as if they were going to a funeral. Rose and Paige had on black fascinators with black feathers and mesh. The guys were wearing suits but Poe was wearing a t-shirt with a suit printed on the front of it. The small strings section made of violins and cellos were already seated as well as the harpist and organ player. There was a grand piano off to the side covered in burning candles and flowers. They placed velvet victorian couches and seats for the band to sit on and play. </p>
<p>Rey put on the white sparkly dress. It was the dress she wore to her first award show, where she won best new artist. The world noticed her then, and they would notice her now. She slipped on her sparkly heels. She put on the friendship bracelet Finn had made for her all those years ago. She walked out towards the stage where her band was waiting in the wings. </p>
<p>“You are so brave” Rose said</p>
<p>“These people came for a show, let’s give it to them” Rey said</p>
<p>“We’re ready when you are” Finn said</p>
<p>“I won’t let them win, I won’t let him win” Rey said</p>
<p>Rose, Finn, Poe and Paige all leaned into a group hug with her. </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s do this” Rey said</p>
<p>The group cheered and they headed out onto the stage. The audience cheered when they saw them. The stage was on the ground level while the audience was surrounding them on an incline on 3 sides. The audience waited for Niima with anticipation. Rey stood by the edge of the stage, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She would not let them in, not now, not ever. With her head held high she walked onto the stage the deafening sound of screams and cheers for her. She smiled and waved to the audience. She sat down in the purple velvet chair in the front with the microphone. The microphone stand was covered with white roses. She looked over at Rose and nodded. And the band began to play. The audience cheered as they knew which song it was. The sounds of the violins and cello made the acoustic version of the song even more sad. Once the song was over the audience cheered. </p>
<p>“This song, it’s one of the first ones I wrote. It’s about when I first got to Seattle. It was a hard time for me. I didn’t have money, I didn’t have a place to live, I didn’t know how I was going to live. I was able to play a few clubs and bars which are on youtube now, thank you to the people that posted it.”</p>
<p>The audience cheers and screams of support for her can be heard. </p>
<p>“But in order to get to these clubs and bars I needed a lift, or walk, and I did walk, and carried my guitar in the Seattle snow. Though in Seattle at the time, car rides were traded for sex. And I’m not proud of it, but I did what I had to. I hated how it was men that had the power. So I wrote about it”</p>
<p>The guitar chords play and Rey begins to sing. She had never really talked about the meaning of her songs but at this point it didn’t matter. She was laying it all out there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And I can only cower, and I can only cry </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You have all the power </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey loved the applause and energy from the audience. She got up and sat by the grand piano. She started playing the keys, the intro the song and the audience screamed again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He said you're really an ugly girl </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But I like the way you play </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And I died </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But I thanked him </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Can you believe that sick sick </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben watches her perform on tv and gets that feeling in his stomach every time she performs this song. It guts him when she sings it because he knows what it’s about, because he knows why she wrote it, because he knows she survived it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I remember, Yes </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> In my peach party dress </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No one dared, No one cared </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> To tell me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Where the pretty girls are </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Those demigods </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> With their knights of ren </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And a little fascist panties </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tucked inside the heart </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Of every nice girl </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben felt as he had been sucker punched when he heard her mention his band. He was now no better than the other men in her life that had taken advantage of her. The press would go after him as if they weren’t already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her set was only an hour, mostly her first album. She couldn’t play anything new from her second album. So she played a few covers, a few songs that didn’t make it to the first album. Her fingers glided on the piano keys again and the rest of the band joined her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Don't make it a big deal, don't be so sensitive </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We're not playing a game anymore </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You don't have to be so defensive </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Don't you plead me your case, don't bother to explain </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Don't even show me your face, cause it's a crying shame </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just go back to the rock from under which you came </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Take the sorrow you gave and all the stakes you claim </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And don't forget the blame </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This mind, this body, and this voice cannot be stifled </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> By your deviant ways </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So don't forget what I told you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Don't come around, I got my own hell to raise </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey heard the applause as the song ended and she pulled the cover for the keys and placed her hands on top of it for a moment. She stood up and walked back to her microphone. The velvet chair had been removed and she stood there, looking at the audience. Her fans had come out to support her, to defend her and she felt overwhelmed. She swallowed before she started talking. </p>
<p>“Please give a round of applause for the orchestra that has joined us today” Rey motioned to the orchestra sitting in their seats</p>
<p>The audience clapped loudly.</p>
<p>“And this will be our last song” Rey said</p>
<p>The audience was saw with awes and no’s. </p>
<p>“This is a cover. I asked the artist before, and she of course agreed. She said she wanted to see my version of it. We’re both Brits so we understand each other”</p>
<p>The audience was whispering wondering what song it was. </p>
<p>“And I wanted to thank you all, my fans, my friends, everyone who has supported me when I was no one, when I had nothing, when I was nothing. Thank you for believing in me, especially in this trying time. You know the words to the song, sing with me.” Rey said</p>
<p>Rey looked at the organ player who didn’t play anything yet. The first note started to play and the audience was in shock.  Rey pulled off some of the white roses off the mic stand. She looked out at the audience and placed her hands on the mic stand and she started to sing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Regrets collect like old friends </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Here to relive your darkest moments </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can see no way, I can see no way </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And all of the ghouls come out to play </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The audience started to sing with her. She was surrounded by people that cared about her, that supported her. And she sang. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Looking for heaven, for the devil in me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey was reaching the last verse. She didn’t know she could hold the note long enough. But she did. And if anyone accused her of lip syncing they could shove it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What the hell….What the hell…. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The harpist played the last few notes of the song before the audience erupted in applause. They got up out of their seats cheering and screaming for her. Rey turned back and reached for her friends and they all held hands as they took a bow. Rey stood there absorbing all the applause and energy. Her band was waving to everyone and cheering as well. And just like that it was over. Rey turned and walked off the stage as the applause was still going. </p>
<p>Rose would find her dress and shoes in her dressing room, along with a charm bracelet, with all the things that Rose loved.  Paige would find a Fender Flea Signature Active Jazz Bass in silver glitter with a bow on it. Finn found a letter addressed to him. And Poe got into the Uber that was sent for him. It took him to a small airport. Poe got out and saw Rey waiting for him, dressed in legging and a hoodie, holding a pink striped bag. </p>
<p>“You still have your pilots license right?” Rey asked</p>
<p>“Yeah” Poe answered</p>
<p>“I need you to fly”</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Earlier that morning </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey sat in her dressing room waiting. The door opened and Leia walked in. She had already known what Ben had done to her. </p>
<p>“Rey, how are you?” Leia asked as she hugged her</p>
<p>“I’m still alive” Rey said</p>
<p>“What did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>Rey and Leia sat down on the couch in her dressing room. </p>
<p>“A lot has happened. And it’s terrible timing” Rey said</p>
<p>“I know, I can’t believe Ben did this. It’s that Snoke, he’s twisted him around”</p>
<p>“Ben made his choice, now I’m making mine. I’m pregnant”</p>
<p>Leia paused for a moment. She looked down at Rey’s stomach still hidden behind the layers of clothes. </p>
<p>“It’s his, I mean he’s the only person I’ve been with” Rey said</p>
<p>“Does he know?”</p>
<p>“No, he’s blocked me from his life. I can’t reach him to tell him”</p>
<p>“I can’t reach him either”</p>
<p>“I just wanted you to know, because after today, I’m leaving”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Probably to Wales, I don’t want him or her to grow up talking like an American”</p>
<p>“No, no, you’re too high profile right now. You need to go somewhere where they won’t find you. Somewhere they’ll never think to look for you”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Present </em>
</p>
<p>“You want to go there? Do they even have a runway?” Poe asked</p>
<p>“Yes, I need to get away for a bit” Rey said</p>
<p>“I called ahead, he’s expecting you. Text me when you land” Leia said</p>
<p>“Thank you Leia for everything” Rey said as she hugged her</p>
<p>“No thank you. I’ll see you soon alright?” Leia said</p>
<p>Rey smiled and walked towards the plane with Poe. It was a small plane, and it held up to 4 people inside. </p>
<p>“You sure you want to go there?” Poe asked</p>
<p>“Yes I’m sure, and I trust you to take me there, and not tell anyone where I am”</p>
<p>“Not even Finn?”</p>
<p>“I told Finn, who will tell Rose who will tell Paige. I need to get away from all this”</p>
<p>“I understand, what he did, was beyond shitty”</p>
<p>“Yeah it was, but like everything else I’ll survive it, I always do”</p>
<p>“Let’s get into the air”</p><hr/>
<p>Niima was trending again worldwide, this time not because she was a fraud that couldn’t sing, but because she proved she could. Her fans came to defend her, those songs were hers from 5 years ago. That she could sing, she did sing, and she was still talented and amazing as ever. </p>
<p>Snoke was buried in bad press, he was now the fraud and liar. Phasma was working overtime to deal with the fall out. And no one would hear or see from Niima aka Rey, at least for a while.</p><hr/>
<p>Rey looked over the trees as the small plane took her away from the city. </p>
<p>“Poe, you should know, I’m pregnant” Rey said</p>
<p>“What?! Do you want me to crash this thing?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is <a href="https://ibb.co/xYNQrMT">Rey's White Dress</a> look familiar?<br/>Here is the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRh2NjtnDABeiXr1vlBDk1cy_gS3kw87x">yt list of the songs</a> mentioned that Rey sings. I only used part of the lyrics for obvious reasons.<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/hSnuyoo_RCU"> Fade Into You - Mazzy Star</a><br/>I didn't use the lyrics to this one but this is her first song. It's so 90's.<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/p7J_zXDD-es">Softest, Softer - Hole </a><br/>I will say that Courtney had mentioned about her time in Seattle that sex would be exchanged for a car ride home, and that it was common practice. I hate that. I hate that any woman is put in a position like that, and I'm shedding light on the ugly side of music. I'm sorry if you're offended by this.<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/GqgVWKuZ68E"> Precious Things - Tori Amos </a><br/>This song...there aren't enough words to describe it. She had the line Nine Inch Nails in that song. Whether or not it really had anything to do with the band of the same name, well that's up for debate.<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/7caGP0P1_l0">Sleep to Dream - Fiona Apple</a><br/>The story behind it is creepy. Skip the interview part bc he gets creepy too like wtf?  and get to the song part it's at 35 seconds in<br/>Shake it Out - Florence and the Machine <a href="https://youtu.be/uc-tf09Dl4M"> (organ version)</a></p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/PC-Lrg_um30"> (Acoustic version with Harp)</a><br/>I saw her play once, and I got chills. Her voice is amazing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time jump! This is 5 years later, Rey is back with a new album, new look, new everything. Kylo is on a downward spiral.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Thanks for everyone to gave kudos and left comments. It gives me the motivation to keep going. No Beta! Song list included at the bottom. More notes at the bottom and I'll need your opinion on something.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>5 years later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turned on tv, she was going to change the channel when she saw the MTV news byline. She read the by line and read the closed captioning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kylo Ren has released another album, this time it’s actual new music. And it’s a double album! Did you hear that?! Knights of Ren have finally released new music, and not only that, it’s not one but 2 albums! I guess that’s fair considering we had to wait 5 years for new material! Quick recap, 4 years ago, Kylo Ren did an entire album of collabs from people from all genres of music. And it went Multi platinum! About 15 music videos later, which all won VMA’s by the way, the next year he came out with another album this time entirely of covers, and not bad covers, these are the covers everyone wanted. Again he sold millions, the videos won a bunch of more VMA’s, and then the year after that he released another album entirely of all the remixes of his previous songs! And then he released the tracks and let his fans remix them! Completely unprecedented, and he sanctioned all the remixes. It has been a pretty good couple of years for Kylo Ren. This new double album comes out next Wednesday, and we are eagerly waiting for its release. No word on if Kylo has agreed to play for us here at MTV but we are keeping our fingers crossed. This is MTV news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey immediately changed the channel to cartoons. She heard the running feet heading towards her and turned around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mummy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there my little sunshine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey scooped up the little girl into her arms and swung her around in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna watch cartoons!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always want to watch cartoons!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl just laughed and Rey put her down on the ground. She watched as her daughter climbed onto the couch and watched tv. Rey never regretted having her, even though she looked so much like her father. The black wavy hair, the pale skin, but her eyes, they were hazel, always changing with her mood it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, they’re going to be arriving soon” Luke said stepping into the room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Luke! You want to watch cartoons with me?” the little girl said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not right now, guess who’s coming over?” Luke asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Poe, uncle Finn, auntie Rose , and auntie Paige!” Luke said </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes really”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl ran out of the room and outside. She looked up at the sky and saw the small plane. She started waving as it started to descend from the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at the little peanut!” Finn said looking out his window</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks like the guy from Fantasy Island” Paige said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The plane! The plane!” Everyone said at the same time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group laughed as Poe started to land the plane. The plane finally stopped and everyone got out of the plane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little peanut!” Finn yelled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl screamed with joy and ran to Finn. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey and Luke walked out to see her friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you ready to do this?” Luke asked</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Luke was mixing and remixing the final songs for Rey’s new album. It had taken a while for her to feel like herself again to start making music. Luke had let her stay on his ranch, well it wasn’t exactly a ranch, more like a massive estate with acres of land. It was in the middle of nowhere in Oregon. Luke had lived here for years like a hermit. He had horses, and farm animals on his estate. He lived there quietly, that is until 5 years ago when Leia called him out of the blue and told him what happened. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey lived there secluded and hidden away from the world for the past 5 years. She gave birth to her daughter in the hospital, under her real name. No one seemed to care or notice who she was. And it was nice to be a nobody again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is until 2 years ago when they asked her for a song for a soundtrack. She didn’t know why she did it, but she did. It felt good to write again, to sing again, to play again. The band got back together for that one song and that’s all it took for her. It was a definitely different change from her past sound, but she wanted to venture out. It didn’t matter because she wasn’t with First Order anymore, and she had the freedom to do what she wanted. Leia had quietly signed her to Resistance Records and she appeared under her label. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You really know how to make me cry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you gimme those ocean eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm scared</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've never fallen from quite this high</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Falling into your ocean eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those ocean eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben heard her song on the soundtrack. He hadn’t heard her voice in so long, he missed it. He missed her. He waited for the music video to come out. But it wasn’t her. It was the actress from the movie the soundtrack was from. Rey still remained hidden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ocean eyes, blue eyes, not his eyes. Not that he should care, because he had lost her. He had let Snoke manipulate him and it cost him Rey. And he let it happen, which made it worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have called her if he wasn’t a coward. He would have tried to explain why he did it. He would have said something, but instead, he withdrew into himself. He hid from the world. He was a coward and he couldn't tell her the truth. Because he already knew she would never forgive him, and he didn’t blame her for it. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Your tour itinerary has been set. We’ll add more cities” Snoke said from his desk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else?” Ben said from his seat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get smart with me! That album of collabs cost me a fortune! And then the album of covers! Covers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to sell records. I sold them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but I had to pay all the royalties for it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been with you for 10 years, I gave you 7 albums. I’m done with you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! That album of covers doesn’t count! Neither does that album of remixes! Bloody hell, who do you think you’re talking to?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fulfilled the contract I signed 10 years ago. I’m done with you after this”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll never be done. Remember what I have! Remember I have them, locked away”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done” Ben said as he got up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re done when I say you’re done!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not signing with you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will destroy you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll never want you, not after what you did”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben didn’t say anything, he turned to leave Snoke’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was a nobody, and you were ready to throw away everything for her? I did you a favor! I made you what you are”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then watch your creation walk out of this door” Ben said walking out</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey was getting ready to shoot her new music video. It was strange being on a set again. She was dressed and ready to film the music video. Rose was listening to something on her earphones through her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, damn” Rose said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rey asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good, it’s damn good. Like omg it’s good” Rose said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want to talk about him, but his new album, fuck Rey, it’s good, like really good, and you know I hate him, but even I have to admit it” Rose said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey, you should listen to it. The album, it’s a bunch of love songs”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t do love songs, he sings about self loathing and hating everyone and himself”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to it” Rose said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a video to shoot. One lousy love song doesn’t change anything”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey listened to his double album at night. Curiosity had gotten the better of her. She saw the music video for the first single. Watching it on her phone, she knew Ben liked to make his music videos have some form of meaning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The farther I fall I'm beside you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As lost as I get I will find you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The deeper the wound I'm inside you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For ever and ever I'm a part of</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You and me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We're in this together now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>None of them can stop us now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We will make it through somehow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The music video was in black and white and showed Ben running around with a bunch of other guys that looked like him. The sound was heavier, grittier, angrier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You and me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even after everything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're the queen and I'm the king</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing else means anything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a love song in his own way, but still one song wasn’t going to change anything between them. She wasn’t going to forget what he did to her just because he wrote her a love song. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She shines</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In a world full of ugliness</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She matters when everything is meaningless</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fragile</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn't see her beauty</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She tries to get away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's just that nothing seems worth saving</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't watch her slip away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I won't let you fall apart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey threw her phone aside. She wasn’t going to get caught up in this. She wasn’t going to let a man ruin her life a second time. She had another chance at music and she was going to take it. Luke had finished mixing her record. She shot the first music video. There was talk about what the second single should be. There was talk about when her album should be released and if she was going to play an award show or not. If she was going to give interviews because the bulk of the questions were all going to be the same. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben was on a world tour for his double album He was in Sydney, Australia. He was in the middle of his concert when he stopped to talk to the audience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just saw in the record store how much my album costs here. What kind of import tax do you have here? It’s like crazy how much they wanted to charge for it. Did you guys really pay that much for my music?” Ben said out to the crowd</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The audience just cheered in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you guys for supporting me, but damn these record companies are just robbing you. So you should rob them too. Steal my music. That’s right, it’s ok to steal my music. You shouldn’t have to pay so much for it. I know half of you are recording this concert anyways, so try not to get into the way of anyone and enjoy” Ben said</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Alister Snoke yelled and threw his phone at the wall when he saw the clip of Ben saying that. Actively encouraging people to steal his music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That boy is dead” Snoke said</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit! He’s really lost it” Finn said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rey asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn showed Rey her phone of Ben telling his fans to steal his music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is he crazy!?” Rey said as she held the phone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His record company is going to fire him, if they already haven’t” Finn said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he cares at this point”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I still recall the taste of your tears</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shoved the phone back at Finn as the clip continued and Ben started to sing the next song.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to see any more. I have to talk to Leia about the second single” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know he’s like super depressed and wrote a whole album about you” Finn said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me. I don’t need this right now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying you should charge him, for like royalties or something, because clearly this album, no double album is about you. Have you listened to it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of it, but still an album of depressed love songs doesn’t change what he did to me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey walked off to find Leia. She found Leia in her office watching something on her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In this place it seems like such a shame</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Though it all looks different now,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know it's still the same</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everywhere I look you're all I see</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on tell me you make this all go away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You make this all go away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm down to just one thing, and I'm starting to scare myself</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You make this all go away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You make it all go away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want something,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want something I can never have</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben you were always so dramatic. I don’t know where you get it from.” Leia said as she watched him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was playing the piano, something he hated as a child. Something he loathed and refused. And yet here he was composing songs on it. Leia watched her son play, mesmerized by his talent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” Rey said walking into the office</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia put her phone down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to talk about the second single?” Rey asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, it’s up to you but Luke feels it should be track 1, I think it should be track 3.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are really different songs” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but there’s also track 7”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah seven”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re thinking about having you perform at the VMA’s”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t be there. European leg, if anything they’ll show him via satellite”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want this to be a thing, that he’s constantly overshadowing me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t let it be a thing. I’m bringing on Holdo, She knows how to handle the press, and she will protect you”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben was in Germany he thinks. He’s not sure. He’s been either performing or traveling and he doesn’t know where he is, just that he has to keep moving. He turns on the tv of the hotel room he’s in. He looks at the TV and sees the hashtags and turns up the volume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy (bleep) did you just see that? Did you just hear that? Cause I sure as (bleep) did. And (bleep bleep bleep bleep)” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looks at the person on MTV news, clearly a new person due to all the cursing he’s doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niima is back! Oh my god is she back, and it’s been 5 years too long. Her new single came out today, the music video dropped today and yes Niima, we did (bleep) miss you! Where have you been? Music has been so (bleep) without you. I don’t care, I’m gonna show the video one more time! Oh yeah MTV News. (bleep) Niima is back bitches!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes widen at the fact that not only is Rey back with new music but there’s a music video with it. He waits and waits and then hears it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey yeah we had everything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vinyl in mono</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And we looked the other way man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We were so dumb</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this the part in the book that you wrote</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where I gotta come and save the day</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you miss me? Did you miss me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees Rey for the first time in years. And she’s beautiful. Her hair is different, it’s red, and longer and wavy. And yes he did miss her. She’s running through a grocery store dressed like a princess, destroying everything. There’s chainsaws and she’s running through the city. It’s a weird video, but he’s too absorbed in watching her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god I wanna hear you say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna hear you say that you were wrong again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god I wanna hear you say I wanna hear you say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That I am so much better than you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god you owe us one more song</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get out my life, see this world as it really is</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it just a sad side show</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(bleep bleep bleep) Yes we missed you! And she’ll be performing live at the VMA’s. It’s gonna be (bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep) epic!”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey looks at the numbers for her single. Since she was gone for 5 years, her fans were rabbid and quickly bought it, streamed it, requested it, and played it everywhere. The only interviews she was giving were ones where the questions came printed and she just wrote her answers in. She wouldn’t do any in person interviews until after the VMA’s. She was actively avoiding the questions about Kylo and the fallout from First Order Records, the accusations of being a fraud, and where she’s been for the past 5 years. She honestly didn’t want to deal with it yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came with her band to the awards show dressed in a white tuxedo dress with white daisies on it. She ignored the interviewers and reporters. She smiled for the cameras, and was blinded by the flashes of light. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>She performed her new single at the VMA, she had the coveted opening song. All eyes were on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” Finn asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s show the world I’m back” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ok John Wick” Finn teased</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Holdo led Rey by the arm to the area where the interview with MTV was being held. Right on the marquee of Radio City Music Hall. She walked onto the marquee and they gave her a microphone and had her stand under the lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, they won’t go off script because we agreed to the exclusive at Skywalker Ranch” Holdo said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what? Luke agreed to it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they’re flying out in a few days”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The interviewer, Madison, dressed in a silver sparkly dress walked over and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Niima, great to see you. I’ll just ask you a few questions when this starts ok?” Madison said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they do off script they know Skywalker Ranch is off the table. And they want that too much, if this Madison person knows what’s good for her she won’t screw it up” Holdo said</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben was coming out of the shower in his hotel room when he saw Rey being interviewed on MTV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this new album, we’ve waited 5 years, can you tell us what you’ve been doing this whole time?” Madison asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you know, for legal reasons I can’t disclose certain things, but I took some time for myself, and worked on my music. I even did something for a soundtrack”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! It was so different from your usual sound”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well they say change is good”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this new album, everything is new, new label, new producer, new look. Tell us about this new look”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well change is good, I’m channeling my inner Shirley Manson”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you wearing? And are those Daisies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes those are daisies. I love daisies. And it’s a new beginning for me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we can’t wait to hear this new album, are there any collabs on the album that we should know about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s just me this time, though I am open to working with other people”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone in particular?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am at the VMA’s, I’m sure I can find someone here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I heard you’re on Resistance Records now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, new label, new look, new everything”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And can you confirm that the new producer on this album really is Luke Skywalker?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I can confirm that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Luke Skywalker, who hasn’t come out of retirement since the 80’s! How did you manage that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just lucky I guess. Plus Resistance has been really kind to me. They asked Luke to help and he agreed”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He even agreed to give us an exclusive look at Skywalker Ranch where you recorded this album, and we here at MTV can’t wait to see it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben froze. Luke produced her album? He let her record at Skywalker Ranch? He never let anyone outside of the family go there.  It was in the middle of nowhere. He hated that place. It was surrounded by trees and nature. And all he wanted to do was make music and all Luke did was discourage him and tell him he was making noise. He never supported him or listened to any of ideas. And Luke just opened the ranch up for Rey. How easily he was replaced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His debut album was on Resistance, but they quickly parted ways when he met Snoke. Foolishly he listened to Snoke and signed a 10 year contract with him. One that he couldn’t wait to get out of. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The MTV crew started filming around Skywalker Ranch. Horses were running free. Cows were grazing, chickens were clucking, ducks were quacking, and sheep were walking around. They could see an orchard nearby and vineyard. Solar panels could be seen on the roof of the massive mansion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke walked out of the house and the MTV crew just stared at him in awe. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey was waiting for the interview to start as she sat in her chair overlooking the vineyard. They put the mic on her shirt and were adjusting the lighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was watching the crew and then a giggle and the patter of feet was heard. Luke turned and saw Rey’s daughter running by. She ran right and jumped into Rey’s lap. The crew froze and stared at the child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunshine, I have to do something, why don’t you go with Finn and the others?” Rey whispered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to show you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know sunshine, but I really have to do this and you’re supposed to be with Finn. He’s probably worried about you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but hurry ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Savannah, the reporter, looked at the little girl as she ran off. Rey immediately looked at her and the crew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As part of the NDA you signed, you will not show any footage of her, she’s a child, underage, and her parents do not give their consent” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can’t comply with that, get the fuck off my ranch right now” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The camera’s weren’t on yet” Savannah said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will not talk about the fact that you saw her here” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, um, we never saw a kid, we’re here for Skywalker Ranch” Savannah said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, keep it that way” Luke said</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben was in Rio, looking out of his balcony. He was in the penthouse and he could see the pool at the bottom. He wondered if his cigarette would go out before it hit the pool below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tv was on in the background and he looked back to see it. He saw Rey being interviewed somewhere. He saw the montage of Skywalker Ranch and was surprised that Luke added so much to the ranch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to address those accusations against you?” Savannah asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For legal reasons I cannot”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But your fans came through with the receipts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes they did”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your last concert was an acoustic setting, originally it was for your second album, was that choice made to prove people wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was made because we couldn’t perform the songs on the 2nd album”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This new album, what or who should I say inspired it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of things inspired it, just like the first one, they were life experiences, my life in Seattle, those cold winters, not having enough money for food”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your new single, who is the he you’re referring to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey hated this, they always wanted to assume it was about Kylo. That all her songs were about him. Some were, some weren’t. This one, it was glaring obvious it was about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about the men in power who tried to screw me over, professionally and personally. So it’s a lot of them actually. I can’t really give you a list”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You changed the lyric in your song to knights of ren in reference-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next question”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were dating Kylo Ren previously”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went on a few dates”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were seen together for months”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was talk about a collab but nothing came from it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you miss him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you miss him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you speak to him after the accusations?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we haven’t been in contact since”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you currently seeing anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had hoped we’d talk about the music and this incredible ranch not my personal life”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it like working with Luke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Intense, incredibly intense”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long did you work on this album?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About a year, I hadn’t written any new material in a while, but when I started it just started flowing out of me, there are a bunch of songs that didn’t make this album”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to do an album of just b sides?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, depends on the label”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you like being on Resistance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing, they’re so wonderful to me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a montage of Rey walking through Skywalker Ranch. Riding horses, petting the farm animals, her band walking through the orchard and vineyards. Luke is sitting at the mixing board looking pensive with all those gold records and awards behind him. He sees Leia talking to Luke as they sit on the swing on the porch of the massive house. He sees Han come out and join them. Everyone looked so happy in their perfect life on the Skywalker Ranch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben doesn’t have good memories of that place. He just remembers Luke yelling at him saying he was just making noise not music. He wouldn’t let him work, he wouldn’t let me make music the way he wanted. He wouldn’t let him be. Luke hated his lyrics, said they were vulgar and there for shock value only. He’s released several albums without Luke. He’s done so much without Luke, and he would continue to do so.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey toured the states with her band, playing all the major cities. Her second single came out and the same questions about Kylo were being asked. Rey got so annoyed at the fact that she was doing these talk shows, late night shows, and morning tv shows and all they wanted to know was about Kylo. She decided no more interviews after the 4th one where they asked about Kylo again. Did she not exist before him? She only showed up to perform and then she would leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, look at my face</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is might have been</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is never was</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My name's forgotten</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, so glad you could make it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, now you really made it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, there's only us left now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The 2nd single was gaining more traction. Since all Rey did was play her song and leave, it forced people to listen to her, and they started dissecting the lyrics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When I wake up in my makeup</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's too early for that dress</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilted and faded somewhere in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hollywood</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm glad I came here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With your pound of flesh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No second billing 'cause you're a star now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Cinderella</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They aren't sluts like you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful garbage beautiful dresses</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you stand up or will you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just fall down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is the Cinderella you’re referring to in your new song?” the interviewer asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not referring to anyone specific, more like directing people to see this industry for what it is. They dress you up, make you look glamorous for a few hours and then you turn back into a pumpkin. This industry is not forgiving and it’s not easy. Some people fade away and no one thinks twice about it” Rey answered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After what happened, I know you can’t talk about it specifically for legal reasons, but you’re back now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m back, as John Wick would say”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This album is very different from your first album. You don’t hold back”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never held back”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but this one, is more focused, more directed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was very angry when my first album came out. I was struggling, still trying to come to grips with certain things in my life, this album is more focused. I had time to think and reflect on a few things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This album was produced by legendary Luke Skywalker and recorded at the Skywalker Ranch. What was that like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything Luke does is intense. He expects 100% from you and he in return will give you back 200%. I won’t lie, there were times where I wanted to just give up, but he was there, kicking me back into shape and telling me to go record again, and again and again”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke doesn’t deal with fakes does he? I mean his reputation is on the line that the only works with the best”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke doesn’t care about his reputation these days. He’s all about the music”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This album is amazing, what’s the next single? Can you just release all singles off this album? The people need to hear this and we need more music videos”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s up to the label”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re with Resistance now, did they sign you on for like 100 years or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not that long, but they’re keeping me as long as I want to stay with them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any collabs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are a few in the works, but I can’t say anything because we’re still in talks”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we can’t wait”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey was getting ready for her world tour. They had arranged the dates in Europe and South America already. She would shoot the video for her third single soon.  But before the video shoot she had somewhere else she had to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe had been flying back and forth between the city and Skywalker Ranch. He had been bringing people to the ranch along with other things. Leia and Han were already at the ranch setting up for the party. Luke was outside walking through the vineyard. Paige and Rose were putting up the balloons. Finn was carrying daisies and placing them on the table when he got a call. It was Phasma who rarely called him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phasma?” Finn answered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you spoken to her?” Phasma asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who Rey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, have you spoken to her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No she’s flying, what’s happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brace yourself. It’s all over MTV, the hashtags are crazy, and the internet is officially broken. This is crazy. Kylo has really done it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worse than last time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What could he possibly do this time?”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Poe landed the plane with Rey inside. This was his last trip before the party. The two got out of the plane, carrying boxes of various things. Finn walked up to Rey and stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have an issue” Finn said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phasma called”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you're all wondering why did Ben betray her. Next chapt. Also I need names for their daughter. Cause I'm coming up short.I have a few ideas, but still throw some my way. Otherwise I'm going to pick the most pretentious one I can find!<br/>Here's <a href="https://ibb.co/P9QpwB2">Rey's dress to the VMA's the one with daisys</a> and her new hair <br/>Also Kylo's songs are based on Nine Inch Nails, who btw you should all listen to. They are amazing live. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJNbijG2M7Ow3BGpQSrf2qjT-f8W6bYzn">Here's a live concert of them performing. </a><br/>Trent Reznor did tell his fans in Australia to <a href="https://youtu.be/wzv2iUgBuTI">steal his music.</a> I cannot make this up. He also released tracks for his fans to remix and encouraged them to remix them.<br/>I don't know exactly what the deal is with covers but you do have to pay for them, and Snoke had to pay for that album Kylo did. Also doing collabs, not 100% sure but you do have to pay the guest artist for showing up on your label, again cost Snoke a good chunk of change. Inspired by Ed Sheerans no 6 collaboration project.<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/viimfQi_pUw">Ocean Eyes - Billie Elish  (Rey's soundtrack song)</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/P9BfvPjsXXw">We're In This Together Now - NIN </a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/BO-iKVlPz8I">The Fragile - NIN</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/UEW8riKU_tE">Something I Can Never Have - NIN </a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/S2SmHALECBw"> Mono - Courtney Love (Rey's first single back)</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/O3dWBLoU--E"> Celebrity Skin - Hole (Rey's second single)</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What did Kylo do to piss off everyone? And I mean everyone! Kylo crashes a party that no one wants him at. And just why did Kylo betray Rey? Well...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta. Thank you for reading. Thanks to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos and just shows up so I know someone is reading this.<br/>There are some tw. Kylo gets destructive and destroys stuff. There is blood and animal by products. It's not in great detail, but yes it is mentioned. There is cursing. The song lyrics contain cursing, and sexual acts. Also if you know of NIN you know what his lyrics contain. He also doesn't like God either. If this isn't for you, turn back now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe landed the plane with Rey inside. This was his last trip before the party. The two got out of the plane, carrying boxes of various things. Finn walked up to Rey and stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have an issue” Finn said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phasma called”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Leia and Han said nothing as they walked out of the living room. Luke left before they did and disappeared somewhere. Rey was wondering what was happening when Rose stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t see it, well you’re going to want to see it” Rose said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening, and why is Leia and Han upset?” Rey asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s the only person who makes them mad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he do now?”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My god sits in the back of the limousine<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My god comes in a wrapper of cellophane<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My god pouts on the cover of the magazine<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My god's a shallow little bitch trying to make the scene</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey watched the music video for Kylo’s latest single. It was him in the back of a limo with a skinny blonde in a tight black dress and fishnets. The blonde had long hair that covered her face as she laid in the limo. Her leg was in Kylo’s lap as he stroked her leg. The limo pulled up to the run down carnival. The two got out of the limo and the blonde was just filming him on his phone. He went to play carnival games. And then an old lady came out with long grey braids, in a gold bikini and skirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey froze. It was an exact replica of the one Leia wore when she was much younger when she was forced to do that music video she regretted doing. The old lady was leading Kylo around to the various carnival games, while he threw money at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have arrived and this time you should believe the hype<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I listened to everyone now I know that everyone was right<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be there for you as long as it works for me<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I play a game<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It's called insincerity<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Starfuckers</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first game was to throw the ball at the clown's faces. But the camera pulled out and he was throwing balls at other musicians' heads. He had glass replicas made of famous musicians, some his friends, some he had a rivalry with, and some he just didn’t like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that-” Rey started to say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it gets worse” Finn said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sees Kylo throw the ball at a replica of his own head. The ball smashing it into pieces. He threw the ball at a redhead that looked very much like her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that me?!” Rey yelled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am every fucking thing and just a little more<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I sold my soul but don't you dare call me a whore<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And when I suck you off not a drop will go to waste<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It's really not so bad you know once you get past the taste, yeah<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>(Ass kisser)<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Starfuckers, Starfuckers, Starfuckers, Inc., Starfuckers</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo moved to another game where he was throwing something. He was throwing CD’s into several toilet bowls. They showed every album that he threw into the toilet. Most were from other musicians who were going to be very mad at him. He threw Leia’s album into the toilet as well. He won a prize which was a music award. He looked at it and threw it into the toilet as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to the dunk tank, where there was an old fat man, with grey hair and a beard dressed in a gold suit from the 70’s. He was holding grammys and waving them around. Kylo looked at him with such contempt and threw the ball at the target. He kept throwing the balls at the tank even though the man was already in the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo grabbed a bat and walked over to what appeared to be a giant pinata of a head. A large bad boated head of an old man. It’s eyes were moving along with its mouth like it was trying to say something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Snoke” Rey said in shock</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo poked the head a few times with the bat, while it continued to talk. And then Kylo struck the head, repeatedly. Instead of candy, blood shot out of it, spraying him. Kylo kept hitting the head, until it broke apart and inside was animal guts and more blood that fell out. Kylo stood there for a second enjoying the feel of the blood spraying on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All our pain<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>How did we ever get by without you?<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You're so vain<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I bet you think this song is about you<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you?<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you?<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you?<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got into a car with the same blonde that was filming him the entire time. The old lady in the gold bikini tried to stop him, and yelled at him for getting into the car. He ignored her and started to drive. The camera pulls out and it shows that he’s driving a Millenum Falcon. He’s driving down the road towards a police blockade. The police officers look familiar, they look like Phasma, Hux, people that worked for Kylo. There are more celebrity look a likes standing there blocking the road, people he did collabs with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I belong I'm one of the chosen ones<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Now I belong I'm one of the beautiful ones</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo pushes the blonde's head into his lap while he drives towards the blockade. The blonde lifts her head back up, and looks into the camera. A strobe light effect takes over, as the blonde takes off the wig, and reveals that it’s not a woman, but Greta Gacy, Kylos long time nemesis.  Kylo crashes the car into the blockade and there’s an explosion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Starfuckers, <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Starfuckers, <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Starfuckers, Inc.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Starfuckers</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that? That was Greta Gacy! He hates him! What the hell is this video?! Is he trying to piss off everyone he knows?!” Rey yelled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s effectively burned every possible bridge out there” Finn said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with him?!”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been so mad at him” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He likes to test the boundaries” Han said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder where he got that from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I got off easy, all he did was crash my car, I think Luke got the worst of it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how he even know about that hideous gold suit”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not let him ruin today. We still have finish decorating”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It he wasn’t overgrown I’d put him over my knee and spank him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At his age he might like that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Han!”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“The response to Kylo Ren’s Starfuckers has been swift. Everyone is responding on social media. Former friends and artists he did collaborations with have all responded. But before we get to that, we were able to get a short interview with Kylo Ren himself” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo appears on the screen sitting next to Greta Gacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s so much terrible music out there, autotuned and over processed, that we just decided to stop hating each other and just unite and hate on them. Cause there is just so much terrible music out there” Greta said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The celebrity culture that exists here sucks. Why do we care about these people? What makes them so special? They’re talentless puppets being controlled by their labels. And I’m sick of it” Kylo said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So have you heard Niima’s new album?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was produced by Luke Skywalker who hides behind a mixing board of mediocrity.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You need to stop watching that!” Rey yelled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shots fired! Is he crazy? Everyone is coming for him” Finn said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have time to deal with that! I have to get the cake out!” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey took the cake out of the massive refrigerator and placed it on the counter. Everyone else had gone out to the stables to watch her daughter ride and jump on the horse. Rey picked up the cake and carried it outside where the table was set up for the party. Balloons were tied to chairs and trees. String lights hung from the branches along with ribbons and streamers. There was a table overflowing with presents. Rey placed the cake on its own table in the center and started placing the candles in. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Good job kid! You did really good, whatever it was that you were doing” Han said as he made a hand motion towards the horse</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks grandpa” the brunette girl said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you get older I’ll teach you how to drive” Han said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no you won’t!” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It was one tiny accident that one time. You can’t blame me for it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia glared at Han who merely shrugged her shoulders. The group was heading back from the stables. They saw Rey by the table full of presents and her daughter screamed out with joy and ran over to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mummy! Are all those presents for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes my little sunshine. All this is for you” Rey said as she hugged her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled as her daughter looked around at all the presents and decorations and cake. Rey had never had a birthday party before. She didn’t have much of a happy childhood to remember, but she was glad that her daughter was getting one. She was glad that her daughter was surrounded by people who cared and loved her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of a plane going overhead, and everyone looked to see where it was going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you invite someone else?” Leia asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, did you?” Rey asked</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The small plane landed, and Ben climbed out of the plane. He stretched his body out after being cramped in that plane for so long. He inhaled the fresh clean air, and dug into his pocket taking out a cigarette. He lit it and took a deep inhale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a bloody reason why we’re here?” Hux demanded as he got out of the plane</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Family visit”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hate your family”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why on earth do you even want to come here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed a pilot”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey was worried about who would just show up out of the blue. No one knew of the location of the ranch. Luke went out to see who it was, but didn’t return yet. The back door leading to the backyard opened and everyone turned to see who it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stood there holding a cigarette looking at everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday?” Ben said when he saw the sign</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia immediately blocked him from walking further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Leia asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Came to see my family, who seem pretty damn happy without me” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey immediately grabbed her daughter. Paige and Rose stood in front of her and blocked her from view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside, we can talk about your behavior” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here to get yelled at by you. Who’s birthday is it anyways?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside” Han said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of presents,” Ben said looking at the table, “Who’s birthday…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stopped when he saw Rey lift a girl into her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a kid? Holy shit” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language!” Leia said as she hit his arm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia took his cigarette out of his hand and stomped it on the ground. The little girl looked at him and smiled. Rey was holding her tightly ready to run at any second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, let’s go inside” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked at the little girl Rey was holding, She had black waves, and freckles, but her eyes were hazel. His mind was racing trying to figure out why this child looked so familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Ben, let’s go, please” Leia pleaded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s named after a clock mummy” the little girl said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben took a step back, it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Rey had a child, she had a living, breathing child, in the time she was gone. He knew she would have replaced him as well, everyone else did. But to see the actual proof that she moved on, it tore him up from the inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he here for my party too mummy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s leaving” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why? We have cake. Is he an uncle too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s nobody”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to leave now” Luke said from behind, “You’re not welcome here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the first time you said that to me” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey quietly took her daughter and left, heading for the stables. Finn went after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone looks so damn happy and perfect here. Of course you don’t want me here” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t about you! Not everything is about you!” Leia yelled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just came to air out some dirty laundry and leave. I didn’t expect her to be here, and that she was living with you. Is that where the kid came from?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han grabbed Luke before he could punch Ben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s take a breather” Han said pulling Luke away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia slapped him across the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was that for?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so damn stupid at times!” Leia said as she walked off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben rubbed his cheek where Leia slapped him. Rose walked up to him, looking up at him, glaring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a lot of nerve showing up here. Since it’s a birthday party I won’t kill you...yet” Rose said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really short”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re an asshole!” Rose said as she kicked him in the shin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Ben fell over a bit, “Are you all so violent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After what you did to her, you’re lucky this is all I did. I have no idea what she ever saw in you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes two of us”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey watched her daughter ride her horse around in the ring. She tried to calm down, she hadn’t seen Ben in person in years. And he chose the worst time to show up. Finn stood next to her, leaning on the railing of the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you holding up?” Finn asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still standing”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leia’s trying to get rid of him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What good will it do? He saw her. I tried so hard to protect her, and he just shows up here, after all this time. Why? He never once tried to reach out to any of us, and he just suddenly shows up now? Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Peanut. All I know is that we’re all here for you, and we will hold him down while you kick him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want him to leave. I want him to leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn held her as she cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he tries to take her?” Rey cried</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t let him”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You’re screwing up big time kid” Han said as he walked into the room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I learned it from you” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know your mom and uncle are upset about that video, that you showed the entire world”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured they would. Aren’t you mad? I crashed the car”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you even find one? There’s only like 5 left in the world”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re so proud of that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like you were ever proud of anything I did”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always was, when you went out there on your own. I was always proud, no matter what you did, well not right now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you and mom had a funny way of showing it. You were never there, both of you, always had something else more important than me. Why did you even have me for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were pretty crap parents I know, we didn’t know how to be parents, we tried”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were never there! And then you sent me away because neither of you wanted to deal with me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought you would be better off”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed you! Both of you! But you were too busy driving cars for fame! And she was too busy running for office, trying to save the world!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop yelling! There is a child here and she will hear you!” Leia said closing the door behind her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did that kid even come from!?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Han, didn’t you have this talk with him before? He can’t be this stupid” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s your son” Han said</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, a lot of screaming and yelling later, the three of them came to some sort of understanding. Han and Leia hugged their only son and went to retire for the night. Ben didn’t know where Hux went, so he went to the kitchen to find food. What he found was a little girl sitting on the floor in front of the refrigerator eating her leftover birthday cake with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you’re not suppose to sit on the floor” Ben said </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell on me!” the little girl said shoving more cake into her mouth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least close the door, you can see the light from the hallway”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t want it to get warm”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben walked over to close the door to the fridge. The little girl scooted back and kept eating her cake. Ben went to get cereal from the cupboard and a bowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you using your hands?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to wash the fork”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like a little gremlin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that little”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they feed you anything besides cake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I only get get today because it’s my birthday”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kinda small for 5”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many kids do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touche, I’m surrounded by adults all day, telling me what to do, what to wear”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, adults are no fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it, but you got all these aunts and uncles around you. Plus your mom threw you a party”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, but I don’t know any kids my age, and I don’t get to play with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t get to play with a lot of kids when I was your age either, it sucks. But your mom at least tries to make you happy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She threw you a party right? My parents didn’t do that for me.  I think they forgot sometimes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Parents can’t forget, they’re your parents, they have to remember, that’s their job”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you haven’t met my parents, oh wait you have. All I know is that I have years of therapy ahead of me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something not fun”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t eat my cereal” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked at the box of cereal in his hands still. There was a monkey trying to eat a bowl of cereal on the box. The cereal had lots of colorful marshmallows in different fruit shapes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re eating cake, you can share cereal can’t you? Didn’t they teach you that?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, besides no one eats my cereal. Mom says it’s too sweet. And uncle Luke says it’s all fake stuff and eats oatmeal instead”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you always lived here?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Luke is your uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then who’s your father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, mummy never talks about him. She says he’s busy somewhere and that I can meet him when I’m older”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben swallowed thickly. He crouched down to her and looked at her. He really looked at her, studying her face, her freckles and black hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really big Ben, like the clock” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mummy says Big Ben is in London and she’ll take me to see it one day. But she says I can’t go right now because she has to work”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who watches you while she’s at work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Luke sometimes, but mostly grandma and grandpa. Grandma likes to braid my hair a lot. She makes these really pretty ones”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunshine what are you doing down there?!” Rey yelled as she walked into the kitchen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops” the little girl said </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stood up to his full height, towing over the little girl. Rey rushed over and picked off the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you no eating cake. You brushed your teeth already! Look at this mess!” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry mommy. I was hungry” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey carried her daughter out of the kitchen, while Ben just watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey” Ben called out</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben woke up on the couch in one of the many rooms in the mansion. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t know what time it was, just that the sun was up. He sat up and rubbed his neck. He reached for his phone that was charging on the table. He heard laughter from the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cartoons! Cartoons!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not till you finish breakfast!” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey walked into the room to turn on the tv for her daughter. Instead she saw Ben sitting on the couch. She froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to ride the horses again?” Rey called out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok! I can show Finn and Poe!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of feet running outside could be heard, as well as a door slam shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you still here?“ Rey asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she? Is she-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a remote control and threw it at him. He raised his hands to block it, but it hit his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Ben whined</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the nerve to show up after all this time, and that’s what you say to me?!” Rey yelled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks like me” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grabbed one of the couch pillows and started to hit him with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did you think was her father?!” Rey screamed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I haven’t seen you in years!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who’s fault is that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey screamed out in frustration and kept hitting him with the pillow. It wasn’t really hurting him, but it felt good to just hit him after all this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to! You wouldn’t talk to me! You wouldn’t talk to your mom, your dad, even Luke tried! And you’re going to ask me why I didn’t tell you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you have a point”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out! We don’t need you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You had your chance! You had your bloody chance to fix this years ago and you choose to side with Snoke and betray me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it doesn’t matter now! I don’t need you, she doesn't need you! Get the hell out of our lives!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, tell me what to do, tell me what I can do to fix this”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell her who I am, I just want to see her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you bloody insane? What makes you think I’d let you anywhere near her?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what you bloody want! You didn’t care what I wanted, what I felt when you betrayed me! Betrayed me for him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I messed up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then fucking tell me why, I deserve to know why you did it! Tell me why!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking tell me why or get the hell out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben ran his fingers through his hair, it was something he did when he was nervous. He started to pace back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I tell you, can you not tell anyone else, at least for now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to do it, but Snoke, he, he was blackmailing me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you kill someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben doesn’t answer, instead he just looks at her, pleading with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh what the hell!” Rey said as she dropped the pillow</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song <a href="https://youtu.be/udEkBzNyOhw">Starfuckers is by NIN</a> and yes Trent went and insulted musicians and artists everywhere!<br/>Greta Gacy is based off Marilyn Manson who surprised everyone by appearing in the music video. He's the skinny blonde in the limo with him.<br/>The old man with the gold suit in the dunk tank is Luke. You can see his <a href="https://ibb.co/xMTrSGF">glorious outfit here.</a> I'm sure he only thought a bunch of Germans were only going to see it, and it would not live on in the internet FOREVER!<br/>Thanks to everyone for reading. I try to do weekly updates. Yes I added an extra chapter to the count.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What does Snoke have over Ben? Let's find out. Ben is always overdramatic. And we finally learn his daughter's name!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, real life catches up with you at times. No beta. Yes we finally learn the daughter's name. I know it took me a while. So this chapter is longer to make up for the lack of updates. No real TW that I can think of. Ben experiences his daughter's first melt down and it is glorious. Thank you for reading and leaving comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey watched Ben as he paced back and forth in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Rey asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never told anyone” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?! Did you really kill someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t kill anyone”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why were you being so dramatic about it?!” Rey said as she hit him in the arms</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the worst thing that could happen to a musician?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, they say they killed someone when they didn’t?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snoke’s blackmailing me, he’s been blackmailing me since the beginning, ever since I signed on with him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s years”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does he have on you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben took a deep breath and exhaled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were never the fraud, I was”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey could have handled the situation better. She could have been mature and held her head high. She could have remained calm. She could have. But no, she was angry. For five years she raised her child alone, with the help of his family in secret. She went into labor alone, she pushed her child into the world alone in the delivery room. Luke was outside, calling his twin sister and Han. Rey was alone when she brought her child into the world. She would always be alone it seemed. And she was so angry at him, for abandoning her, for leaving her, for treating her like everyone else in her life had. Discarded as if she were nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed out. Ben flinched and took a step back. She jumped onto him, punching him, while he stumbled back and fell onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the fraud?! You did it to me! You accused me of the thing you’re guilty of?! Bloody wanker!” Rey screamed as she punching him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was surprised at her strength. He tried to block her fists, but she managed to land some on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did this to me! How could you?!” Rey screamed as she continued to hit him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey! What the hell?!” Luke said as he ran into the room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her off Ben and held her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?!” Luke asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey, calm down” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am calm! I’ve been nothing but calm this entire time!” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I have different definitions of calm then” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell with this!” Rey said as she left the room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Luke asked as he looked at Ben</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Leia sat next to Rey at the kitchen table. Luke and Ben sat on the other side. The others were outside enjoying the ranch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’re just going to talk” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, talk” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben why don’t you start?” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-” Ben started to say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does he have on you?” Rey asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, can we not do this in front of everyone?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me or I walk” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I first signed on with Snoke, I wrote a new album. He said they were good, but they weren’t great. He said it was good enough for radio play, but not Grammy worthy. So I found a song, and I took it as my own. It became a hit” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Off your second album? But you had a bunch of hits from that” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But this one, it launched me into mainstream radio. It made me famous enough where I could step out of my family’s shadow”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which song was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Hurt”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That super depressing song? That’s not even the best song on the album”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the one that got the most radio play”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who wrote it then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t look at anyone at the table. He looked down and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took it from my grandfather, Anakin. I heard it on the master tapes Luke had lying around. I took it when I left here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I knew it was gone when you left, and I knew what you had done when I heard that song on the radio” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ben asked as he looked up at Luke</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, my father had a lot of issues, and towards the end of his life, he was spiraling out of control. Most of the stuff he did, wasn’t going to see the light of day. I wasn’t angry that you took it and used it Ben. I was glad that someone was able to appreciate it” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it was my father’s song when I heard you sing it the first time. I wasn’t mad, we were never angry at you Ben” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you say that? I took his music, I stole it and I said it was mine” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is yours” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a fraud. I stole it, and then Snoke found the tapes and he took them. He said he would tell everyone what I had done. That all they would see would be my grandfather’s music” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fact that you didn’t write that song kinda puts a damper on things, but legally Leia and I own those tapes. And if Snoke has it, I’m gonna sue that ugly suit off him” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You can’t do that” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? Like you said, it’s not his, it’s mine, it’s your mothers, it’s yours. We have to get it back” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then, everyone will know” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that will matter right now considering you just called everyone in music, talentless, autotuned puppets of mediocrity” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you remember everything I’ve said?!” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a mom, it comes with the territory” Leia said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it will be over for me. There’s no coming back from that” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I’m proof that you come back from it. In fact I’m about to go on a world tour to prove to everyone that I’m back” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re not a fraud, your fans backed you up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they did, which is more than I can say for you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I screwed up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you chose to destroy everything I’ve worked for to save yourself. I mean, I want this to be totally clear and there to be no confusion about it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snoke was threatened by you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He couldn’t control you. He knew that, and he knew that his control over me was slipping. So he made up the story that you were the fraud and forced me to go along with him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it worth it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it worth it? Was the past 5 years worth it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’re in agreement about something” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey got up and walked out  Leia got up and walked over to Ben. She leaned down and hugged him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll handle Snoke, no one messes with my baby” Leia said</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey was in one of the many rooms with instruments. She was sitting by the piano, absently playing the keys. Rose had taken her daughter upstairs and were playing in her room. Ben walked into the room, just watching her. Rey looked up and saw Ben standing there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Rey asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To talk, to clear things up” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made things pretty clear” Rey answered back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I screwed up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You destroyed my career to save your own. And I wasn’t the fraud, you were!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, I just want to make things ok with us again”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll never be ok”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to hate me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not even worth the effort”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey got up from the piano and walked right up to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to be able to see her without us hating each other”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I'd ever let you near her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is mine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only found out about her yesterday! And before that you didn’t care!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do care!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not a thing, you can’t just take her when you feel like it, or when you’re bored. She’s a person, she has feelings, and I won’t let you hurt her ever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never hurt her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Your track record says otherwise. Your parents, your uncle, me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want from me? What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, I don’t want anything from you. I haven't wanted anything in a long time. I survived it, I survived you, and I survived these 5 years without you just fine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about her? Doesn’t she get to know that she has a father out there? I didn’t abandon her Rey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you did!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey flinched. She swung her arm out to hit him but this time he caught it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn’t abandoned, she was surrounded by people who care about her. I’m sure Luke didn’t starve her or let her feel unloved. I’m sure my parents didn’t either. Stop making me the bad guy in this. I’m not. I just want to be able to see her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey pulled her arm free of his grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do whatever it takes to make things right. I’ll tell everyone it was me, I’ll tell them the truth alright? I’ll do whatever you want to make this right. Maybe one day you’ll forgive me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. Because that means what you did to me, what you did to us, how you treated me, how you just discarded me like that, that it was ok. And I can’t be ok with that, not now, not ever. Because I deserve better. She deserves better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do, deserve better than me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then stop asking for something you’re never going to get”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben went outside to smoke because He couldn’t inside Luke’s mansion. He took his cigarette out and stood by a tree.  He reached into his pocket, looking for his lighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not suppose to smoke here” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked up and saw his daughter in a tree looking down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing up there?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it up there”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben put his cigarette back in the pack and put it back into his pocket. He wasn’t going to smoke around her. He climbed the tree and sat next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you did that fast, it takes me a while to climb up here” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re smaller, one day you’ll grow, hopefully”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what adults say when they want me to eat vegetables”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t miss being a kid”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you miss anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of things actually”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like your mom for one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she’s here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but,” Ben sighed “We used to be good friends, but then I did something stupid and she got mad, and she never forgave me for it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her you’re sorry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her again”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not very good at it then”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told her I was sorry, I tried everything”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mummy usually forgives people. You must have done something really bad”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really bad. Like, what’s your favorite toy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think it’s this doll that mommy made for me when I was born. It’s kinda falling apart, but I still like it. It’s as old as I am”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, so imagine that I took your favorite doll, I know how much it means to you and I break it, I destroy it, I burn it, and you find out. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re bad, you broke my doll on purpose”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I did”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’re not sorry at all. You’re just upset that I found out”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a bad person, that’s why your mom doesn’t like me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why did you do it? You knew it would upset her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just a bad person”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why? Even bad people do things for reasons. There’s always a reason”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was afraid”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok to be afraid. Grandma’s afraid of spiders, she screams so loud” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben laughed with her at the image of Leia screaming whenever she saw a spider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you tell mummy you were afraid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she was still mad”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you have to give her time, she’ll forgive you eventually. Mummy gets mad at people but she forgives them, it takes a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll just wait here then”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry she’ll forgive you, you just have to be nice to her. I usually draw something for her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well she doesn’t want anything from me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you break of mummy’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something really special”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it her favorite guitar? I broke the strings on it once, she wasn’t mad, but told me not to touch it anymore”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you play?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, she doesn't let me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She says when I’m older, but I try to learn when I watch them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean watch them?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben sat with his daughter at the piano. He looked over at her. The little girl had her hands in her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me what you can do” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her small hands reached out for the keys. He expected her to play something easy, but instead she played the opening notes of Rey’s song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mummy rehearses with her friends a lot. Sometimes I watch. Sometimes I can play it back when I hear it, but it’s easier if I can see, I don’t always knows which one I’m suppose to press”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben placed his hands on the keys, and played a few notes from his own song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you play that?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl smiled and played it back to him, missing a few keys, but mostly they were right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how to read music?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, mummy says later, since she’s going away for a bit” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to learn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl smiled at him and nodded.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey stood outside the house staring at the stars in the sky. She had a glass of whiskey in her hand with one ice cube and was smoking a cigarette. She would be flying out tomorrow for her world tour. She would be leaving her daughter for months and she was feeling guilty. How could she just leave her for months at a time? What kind of mother is she? Was fame worth more than her own child? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this was Rey before she had a child, she would have already been at the airport. She would have been excited and ready to see the world. But she was a mother now, things were different. It wasn’t about her anymore. It was about the little girl sleeping upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey took another sip of her drink. She took another drag of her cigarette. She hadn’t smoked in years. When she learned she was pregnant, she quit immediately. Now she was starting back up it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those things are bad for you, no one told you that?” Ben said from behind</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turned around and saw Ben standing there watching her. He looked good in the moonlight, his pale skin seemed to glow. He walked next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you quit?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did when I was pregnant, and then when she was born and breastfeeding, I couldn’t smoke, I couldn’t drink coffee, no sushi, ugh it was horrible” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re catching up now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just stressed about leaving”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke will be here, my parents will be here, I’ll be here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re not happy about it but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom can be very convincing, but you’re not to tell her who you are. And don’t you dare let her start talking like you. I will not have her speaking like a valley girl”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even from the valley”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you should have her watching Downtown Abbey or something”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey just glared at Ben and then took another sip of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get that from?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I raided Luke’s stash”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know where he hides the good stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t drink wine so it was either this or being sober”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, to help you with her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be sorry soon enough, when I leave. So far you think she’s an angel, but she is your kid, and wait till she starts acting up. You have no idea what’s coming”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a kid”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s your kid, and I heard about the stories about you when you were a kid”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben always knew his parents would always exaggerate how terrible he was as a child. But he was alone most of the time since they were too busy, so how terrible could he be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey offered him her drink, and he reached out to take it. He took a sip and looked back at Rey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where you headed to first?” Ben asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Europe”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood out there, looking out at the sky. Ben sipping, and Rey smoking, neither one of them saying a word. Rey turned to Ben and took his drink from him, finishing it in one gulp. She dropped her cigarette into the empty glass and handed it back to him. She didn’t say anything else to him as she walked away. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Sunshine, mummy is going to miss you while she’s gone, but I need you to be a big girl now ok? I need you to be good for grandma and grandpa and uncle Luke ok?” Rey said </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok mummy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I want you to met someone, he’s going to be staying here too with you” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben walked up next to Rey. His daughter looked up at him. Rey kneeled down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Ben” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why don’t you introduce yourself to him then?” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Ben! I’m Daisy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben kneeled down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Daisy” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you an uncle too?” Daisy asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sunshine, he’s just Ben” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mummy has to go now. But I’ll call and we can video chat too. I won’t be gone too long. It’s a month or so and then I’ll be back for a week ok? And I’ll bring you lots of presents”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy hugged her mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you mummy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too, but be good while I’m gone ok? And know that I love you so much”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Luke walked in with Daisy, who decided to roll around in the hay with the horses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s here, Ben will give you a bath” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. I’m not doing that” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes you are, I watched her all afternoon, it’s your turn” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t mom do this? Isn’t this something mom would do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leia left this morning, had some business back in the city”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Daisy’s a girl”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good Ben, she’s also 5 years old, and a Scorpio”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, shouldn’t another girl do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, you’re going to have to give her a bath, she rolled around with the horses in the barn today. And you weren’t around for diaper duty, so you can do this”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, but, but but”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t listen anymore and left. Daisy looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben was standing in the bathroom with Daisy. He wasn’t sure what to do. He looked around and saw bubble bath. He grabbed it. He started filling the tub with water and poured half the bottle into the tub. Soon the bubbles started to appear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can undress when I leave, and get into the tub” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to brush the hay out of my hair first”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben picked her up and put her on the counter. He started pulling out the pieces of hay out of her hair. He looked around for a hairbrush and found it. He started to brush her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! That hurts! You’re supposed to use the spray first!” Daisy said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What spray?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The green one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I have to spray your hair before I brush it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a boy. Mummy does it for me whenever my hair gets like this. You use the green spray so you can brush my hair out first”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben picked up the green spray and looked at it. Detangler. He sprayed her hair at the roots, and Daisy sighed in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to spray the hair!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sprayed her hair and then brushed it. The brush made it through easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, it actually works” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I can get into the bathtub” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turned around and saw the bathtub was overflowing with water and bubbles. He rushed over to turn off the water. He managed to flood the bathroom while brushing her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to help me undress” Daisy said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you do that part?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mummy always helps me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom is a girl, so that’s ok. I'm not a girl, I'm a boy and shouldn't be looking at your girl parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben lifted her off the counter. He tugged her shirt up and over her head. There was a pink undershirt left. Ben helped her out of her leggings and socks. He stopped when he realized she was in her underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just undress the rest and get into the tub”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turned around and then closed his eyes. He could hear shuffling and clothes moving. He heard her get into the tub and laugh at the bubbles. He turned back and picked up her dirty clothes off the floor. He tossed them into the hamper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy was playing with the bubbles and laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be doing fine without me” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to put the shampoo in my hair” Daisy said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the one with the unicorn on it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked around and saw two bottles. He grabbed one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the other one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben grabbed both and looked at it. One bottle was shampoo and the other was conditioner. He opened the shampoo and squeezed it right onto her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s too much!” Daisy yelled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben flinched and set the bottles on the edge of the tub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to massage it in” Daisy said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s massive hand covered her head easily. His fingers worked the shampoo into her scalp, while she was trying to push the soap out of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to rinse it out”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just dunk your head in the water”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re bad at this”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never done this before”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just scoop some water in your hands and pour it on my head”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Ben’s massive hands, rinsing the shampoo out didn’t take as long as he thought it would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you have to add the conditioner”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other bottle”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I have long hair, and it gets curly and crazy if I don’t”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a third bottle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy let out a huff of annoyance. Ben squeezed the conditioner onto her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re suppose to put it on the hair and on the ends first, you’re really bad at this” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben squeezed more conditioner out, almost half the bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s too much!” Daisy said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I’ve never done this before”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s conditioner in my ears now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked over at his daughter who was currently sitting on the couch next to him. She was watching some cartoon movie, Rey had gone to Europe as the first leg of her world tour. She would try to call every night, but the time zones were screwing up the time she would all at. Ben had been living at the ranch with Luke for the past month. Leia and Han were also there, but Leia had to leave for work again.  Han wanted to spend all his time with his granddaughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben had let his daughter do whatever she wanted in that month. She would wear fancy dresses that Rey said were for special occasions. He would let her eat ice cream after dinner. He would let her stay up later than she was supposed to. He seemed to want to give her anything and everything. Things were going well, until he experienced her first meltdown. He had told her it was way past her bedtime. She had to change, brush her teeth and go to bed. She refused. It escalated, rather quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s late, and you already finished your movie about unicorns, you have to go to sleep” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I don’t want to! Mummy didn’t call me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can’t call right now, it’s like 8 hours ahead where she is, she’s sleeping, something you should be doing too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I want to talk to mummy! Now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t! We’ve been through this already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop screaming! You’ll wake everyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me what to do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I let you stay up late to watch your movie! I let you eat ice cream! And this is how you act?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not my mummy! You’re not my uncle! You’re nothing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben froze. This little girl had managed to cut his heart into little pieces with a few words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just Ben! You’re not my father! You can’t tell me what to do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Go away! You’re not anything! You’re big and stupid and you can’t even do anything right! You ripped the button off my dress with your stupid big fingers! And then you scared my horse! And my mummy is still mad at you because you’re a bad person! I hate you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say things you don’t mean” Ben said as his voice was cracking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you! You’re stupid! I hate you! I hate you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you yelling in my house?!” Luke yelled as he walked into the room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turned away from Luke. Ben was trying to calm himself down, he was on the verge of tears. Luke looked at the little girl who immediately looked down at the floor and was quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask again, why are you yelling in my house?” Luke asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody answered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you still up? It’s past your bedtime?” Luke asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben said I could stay up” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh did he? And why were you yelling at him then?” Luke asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imogen Daisy Niima! Just because your mother isn’t here doesn’t mean you can act up and take advantage of Ben. I could hear you yelling from upstairs, that’s how loud you were. And you were saying very mean things, things that your mother is going to talk to you about later. Oh you know you’re in trouble now don’t you? You better get upstairs now and go to bed, I don’t want to hear anything from you for the rest of the night. Do you understand me?” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes uncle Luke”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now go”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl walked out of the room quietly. Luke let out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to parenting” Luke said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She hates me” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was testing your limits”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She hates me, she really hates me” Ben said seriously</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke started to laugh. Ben looked at him confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing!? This isn’t funny. My child hates me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, I have to tell Leia. This is just too funny. You don’t remember how terrible you were as a kid do you? You were about 100 times worse. Han and Leia were so close to strangling you at some point. I’m gonna wake Han up so he can laugh too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of this is funny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a kid, she had a tantrum because she didn’t get her way. She lashed out. Sound familiar? Geez I wonder where she got that from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was never this terrible”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were worse. Ever wonder why you’re an only child? Because you scared the hell out of Han and Leia that’s why. Can you imagine two of you running around, screaming and yelling? This is karma. You were terrible as a kid, and now your kid is exactly the same as you. Let me tell Han”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you find this so funny”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is kid. Just remember you don’t negotiate with terrorists”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a little girl”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t show weakness! They’ll find it and exploit it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what did you call her? I thought her name was Daisy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s her middle name. Her first name is Imogen”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? How do you even spell that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think we call her Daisy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you call use nicknames for her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was before we started calling her Daisy, and it kinda stuck”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Luke found Daisy in the kitchen eating cereal. He didn’t see Ben at all. Han went to check on Ben who packed up the duffle bag he arrived at the ranch with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going kid?” Han asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Away” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke told me what happened”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to laugh at me too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did that last night. It was a pretty good laugh, considering you were terrible too. And now you know how it feels”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks dad, you’re so helpful right now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going to go? You can’t go anywhere. This is your kid here. You can’t run off when things get hard. Your mother and I didn’t, and believe me there were times we wanted to. You were a handful”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it, I was terrible”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were, but you grew up ok didn’t you? You can’t show them fear, the second they know you’re afraid of them, the second you cave, they know how to work you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want her to hate me, Rey already hates me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the difference between being your kid’s friend and being their parent. It’s not always fun. It’s hard sometimes. But you can’t let this scare you away. I thought you wanted to be in her life”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then be in her life”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Imogen Daisy Niima! What did you say to Ben?” Rey asked through the video chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing really” Daisy answered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke tells me otherwise, now tell me what happened, or I’ll make sure no horse riding for a week”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mummy no!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him he was big and stupid, and I hated him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do that? He’s been nothing but nice to you. I heard he lets you wear pretty dresses, and watch movies staying up late past your bedtime. And he lets you eat ice cream after dinner too. Which is not happening anymore now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mummy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you said to him was very mean, and he didn’t deserve that. You know that so why did you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I was angry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angry at what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you’re not here mummy. That it’s only us here. Grandpa and uncle Luke are old and can’t do anything. Ben doesn’t like horses and there’s no one to play with”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daisy, you’re growing up now, and I need you to be a big girl ok? I’m only gone for a bit longer ok? I’ll be back soon and we can have fun again. You just have to wait a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Mummy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to say sorry to Ben. You know what you did was wrong. He has feelings like everyone else just because he’s big doesn’t mean he doesn’t”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you have to mean it, mean that you’re sorry because he will know. All adults know when you’re lying. You know you’re not supposed to yell at adults”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, he didn’t yell at me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he say anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me to stop but I kept yelling at him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Ben now?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Han was speeding down the road with Ben sitting next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down!” Ben yelled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Thought you young people liked to drive fast” Han teased</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t a race track!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one ever drives on this road, let your old man have some fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want to die on this road!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So dramatic! You didn’t get that from me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!!!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rey was calling Ben. Ben looked at his phone and went outside to answer it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey I heard what happened” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Luke was laughing the whole time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t here to witness her terrible 2’s and 3’s and 4’s. In fact she has a tantrum almost once a month. You were due for one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was scary as hell”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a child Ben. She needs limits and boundaries, you can’t let her do whatever she wants”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spoke to her and she’s going to apologize to you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because what she did was wrong and she has to learn that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you do it? How do you raise a kid like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had help, I had your family, who by the way reminded me that she is exactly like you when you were a kid”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, so Luke keeps telling me. I was never that horrible”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents say otherwise Ben. You were the reason they never had other kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, you’re making me feel so much better”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to be in her life, this is the bad with the good, she’s not an angel all the time. She’s a child, she acts up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Daisy’s not her name, it’s her middle name. You named her something I can’t even spell”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imogen”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes that! What is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means innocent. None of this is her fault, what happened between us, how things ended, none of it was her fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I still call her Daisy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, if you want, everyone just gave her a nickname since they couldn’t say Imogen”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought about naming her after your grandmother, Padme, but then I realized it was a lot for her to live up to. The same way you felt when you had to live up to your family”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go, they’re calling us for boarding now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me when you land”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, bye”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sighed and looked at his phone. Han stumbled out and leaned on Ben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really dad? I was gone 5 minutes and you managed to get hammered?” Ben said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You left me alone for 5 minutes, a lot can happen in 5 minutes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll drive back”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you can handle it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t even drink yet”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So NIN did the original Hurt. Johnny Cash did a cover of it which everyone liked. So in this story, Anakin's version is Johnny Cash's version. And Kylo's version is the original NIN Hurt. Both songs are awesome.</p>
<p>This is Johnny Cash's version of <a href="https://youtu.be/8AHCfZTRGiI">Hurt</a> which is really sad <br/>This is the original <a href="https://youtu.be/PbHz9p7Z4OU">Hurt</a> by NIN<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/MnMTK8EdsOc">Portishead's Glory Box</a> is playing during Rey and Ben's conversation outside while she's drinking and smoking.</p>
<p>Ben doesn't know anything about haircare it seems.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>